


No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres

by Aeeet



Series: Siriusly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al menos Remus tiene la desfachatez de sonrojarse y tú te lo quieres comer. Joder, quieres devorarlo entero, porque Remus se viste de lobo feroz pero al fin y al cabo es solo un cachorro asustado. Tu cachorro asustado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No siempre puedes obtener lo que quieres

**Author's Note:**

> Hacia muchísimo que no escribía nada sobre esta pareja y se me ocurrió la idea un poco de la nada. Podría estar situado en las Navidades que todos pararon en Grimmauld Place o en cualquier momento que se les ocurra. Espero que les guste.

Escuchas unos pasos por fuera de tu habitación y te pones en guardia. Malos hábitos que no te abandonan,  después de todo 12 años en Azkaban hacen mella en cualquiera. _Como Molly Weasley se empeña en recordarte cada 20 minutos._ Crazy Black. Loco Black,  sangre maldita donde las haya, locura y oscuridad. Toujours pur. 

-¿Harry?  
\- No - escuchas y a ti te tiemblan las piernas. Porque puede que hayan pasado 14 años, 14 putos años pero a ti te late el corazón a toda velocidad y te sudan las manos y la polla se te pone tan dura que casi podría darte vergüenza,  pero eres un maldito Black y los Blacks no tienen vergüenza. 

El espejo de la esquina es un traidor. Ahi está tu reflejo, pareces tan mayor, te lo dicen todos. Mucho mayor que los 36 años que llevas a cuestas, pero no eres el único... Remus parece llevar medio siglo de preocupaciones encima pero cuando te sonríe como hace ahora, cuando te sonríe así tenéis 16 otra vez y estáis enamorados y sois jodidamente invencibles. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Venía a discutir los 12 usos de la sangre de dragón.  
-Pensé que lo tuyo sería algo más del estilo del único uso de la corrida de licántropo.  
Al menos Remus tiene la desfachatez de sonrojarse y tú te lo quieres comer. Joder, quieres devorarlo entero, porque Remus se viste de lobo feroz pero al fin y al cabo es solo un cachorro asustado. _Tu cachorro asustado._  
-Sobre eso tú sabes más que nadie, ¿no?  
Sí, Remus es un cachorro asustado pero sabe como morder. ¡Cómo te pone!

-No sabes cómo quiero follarte Remus.-la frase te sale del alma. Quieres someterlo y montarlo hasta que no podáis andar o mejor aún, que sea él quien te rompa en mil pedazos y vuelva a reconstruirte.

-¿Quieres hacer aullar a Lunático?  
-No, voy a hacer aullar a Remus.

Le sacude un escalofríos y sabes que ha entendido el punto que has querido señalar. Sonríe de medio lado y vuelves a pensar en el chico de los vinilos y la literatura muggle, el adolescente desgarbado de los días post luna llena con chocolate caliente y manta. Remus, tu Remus. Eterno Remus, tu ancla en medio de la tormenta. "Dadme un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo" decían Lily y Remus entre risas, con esas historias muggles que un sangre pura como tú no debería ni querer escuchar. _"Dadme un Remus y pararé el mundo"._

-No he venido a por un polvo - dice lentamente mientras se sienta a tu lado en la cama. -Yo quería...  
- _"You can't always get what you want..."_ -cantas bajito y él sacude la cabeza.  
-Somos adultos y tenemos responsabilidades y...  
-Tenemos a Harry - dices y él asiente. El puto mundo te importa una mierda, todo lo que no sea miniCornamenta ni Remus te importa una puta mierda.

Os quedáis en silencio unos instantes, te ha costado tiempo asumir que ese bebé risueño que volaba en su escoba de juguete es ahora ese adolescente reservado que te adora y confía en ti más que en nadie. 

-Tiene la cara de Jamie, Remus. Y los ojos, el corazón y el alma de Evans.  
Remus solo asiente y a ti se te hace un nudo en la garganta. Remus adoraba a Lily, si a ti te maravilla como su hijo puede actuar tan como ella, no puedes ni imaginar lo que debe ser para él.  
-Pero al mismo tiempo... es Harry.-dices sonriendo.  
-Nuestro Harry.  
-Tenemos que cuidar de él.

Asentís seriamente ambos, como si James y Lily estuvieran viéndoos y él te agarra de la mano - pero tenemos que cuidar de nosotros Sirius. ¿Te acuerdas, Canuto?  
-Yo cuido de ti y tú cuidas de mí.  
-Y ambos cuidamos de Harry.

Os tumbáis en la cama y tú solo piensas en que no quieres tener que elegir entre abrazar así a Remus toda la noche o follártelo como quieres.  
-¿Por qué hoy? -lo preguntas y queda más que claro el tono de reproche _"¿por que no ayer?, ¿por qué no hace tres semanas?"_

-Te has reído.  
-¿Qué?  
-Te has reído y me he puesto cachondo...-No puedes resistirte a interrumpirlo.  
-¿En una habitación llena de exalumnos? Es usted un enfermo,  profesor Lupin.  
-Y he pensado en nosotros y en qué coño hacemos con nuestras vidas y en...  
-Y en mi polla y en los usos de la corrida de animago.  
-Hablo en serio, Sirius. Yo... estamos en una guerra y...  
-No podemos perder el tiempo en estupideces.-Tú también sabes ser un adulto, aunque lo odies- Yo tampoco querría que las cosas fueran así pero...

Vuelves a recordar porque Remus Lupin ha sido tu gran amor desde los 16 cuando te canta bajito la verdad _"but if you try sometime, you just might find... you get what you need"_

**Author's Note:**

> La canción a la que hacen referencia en el fic: "You can't always get what you want"- The Rolling Stones, también inspira el título.


End file.
